Dropped Off By Muggles
by BetterThanCoffee
Summary: Ron was a Weasley through and through, but without the tradition red locks, he always felt like an outsider. Ron always had a bunch of insecurities, and I started wondering how Ron would react if he felt different from the rest of his family. This will include snapshots of Ron through the years as the non-redheaded Weasley.


A/N: In my own family, I'm actually the only one without red hair. My family used to joke that I was dropped off by Gypsies (not the most PC joke, I know). I couldn't help but wonder how Ron would react if he grew up feeling like an outsider, and looking so different from the rest of his family, especially when you take into consideration all of his insecurities.

Ron's stubby legs wobbled precariously as he raced across the yard. Even at four-years old, it was fairly evident that Ron would never be a graceful child. Molly would often bemoan the fact when tending to another scraped knee. Yet Molly had resigned herself to the duty, going so far as to purchase extra blood-clotting potions, as Ron never seemed to stop chasing after his older brothers. Even before Ron could crawl, his head was always swiveling about, searching out for the usual ruckus that his five older brothers caused. After Ginny was born, Molly had hoped that her two youngest would ban together, being less than a year apart. However, Ron never stopped pursuing his brothers with stars in his eyes. 

This particular day was no different. For the twins' sixth birthday, Arthur had built them a spectacular tree house in the back garden. With a bit of magic, he had constructed it to be a miniature replica of The Burrow. While Molly was initially against such an extravagant gift, knowing how strong jealousy ran within her brood, Arthur admitted his motives were less than altruistic. Arthur had figured that building Fred and George the tree house would keep their destructive tendencies away from the home. Even Molly found that she could not argue with that logic.

With the sun cresting over the hill, illuminating the tree house, Ron thought he had never seen a more magnificent sight. There was a rope ladder leading to a trap door entrance, and a slide running out the back for a quick escape. On the balcony, a carbon copy of the one outside of Percy's room, sat a massive telescope. Ron bet that he could probably see Mars from that thing! He might even be able to spot an alien or two. It would be so cool! Even Percy had never seen an alien, and Percy was the smartest person Ron knew. Ron had yet to have a chance to explore the tree house. As it was Fred and George's gift, they monopolized their time in their new fortress. However, their birthday was DAYS ago, and the twins even let Charlie go up there. Now was his chance! Upon approaching the structure, he noticed that the ladder was no where in sight.

"Fred! George!" Ron called out, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Throw down the ladder!"

A familiar freckled face popped through the trap door. Fred's hair, which had grown past his shoulders in a crusade against hair cuts, framed his face like a fiery mane. "What are you on about?"

"Throw down the ladder! I want to come up."

An identical figure joined Fred's, and the twins stared at each other for a moment, before wicked grins split across their faces. "Can't," George called back.

Ron stamped his foot in irritation. "Why not? It's not fair! You let Charlie go up to play."

"Well yeah," Fred replied. "He's a Weasley."

"And only Weasleys are allowed up here," George nodded along.

Ron could feel his face growing hot. He crossed his arms, and gave his brothers the meanest look in his four-year old arsenal. "Stupid. I AM a Weasley."

The twins immediately started guffawing. "You hear that, Gred? Boy thinks he's a Weasley."

"Everyone knows Weasleys got red hair."

Ron tugged subconsciously at his own mousy-brown locks. Out of all the seven children, Ron was the only one to not inherit the trademark flaming-red hair. Ron could feel the burning threat of tears welling up in his eyes. "But I'm a Weasley," Ron protested weakly.

"Nah, mate," Fred piped up. "Mum and Dad haven't told you. You were dropped off by muggles."

"Liar!" Ron cried out, his voice not nearly as strong as he intended.

George rolled his eyes, "Just look in the mirror, Ronniekins."

"You don't look like the rest of us," Fred chimed in.

A ringing sound drowned out the wild laughter of the twins. Could this be true? Was Ron really dropped off by muggles, like some sort of parcel? While it was true, with so many red heads in one place, Ron stuck out like a sore thumb, Ron had never really stopped to think about it before. Ron had brown hair, just like Percy had glasses, and Charlie had a gap between his two front teeth. These were just facts of life. But Fred and George had a point. Everyone did have red hair, even little Ginny. So why didn't Ron? For the first time Ron could remember, he began to run away from his brothers. Away from the tree house that he so wanted to play in. Away from the camaraderie he was not allowed to join in, all because he wasn't a Weasley.

Molly was enjoying a rare moment of peace. Bill was watching Ginny, Charlie was at a friend's house, Percy was in his room reading, and Fred, George, and Ron were all playing inside. It wasn't often that Molly was able to sit on the sofa to flip through a copy of Witch Weekly, Celestia Warbeck warbling in the background. The moment was shattered when Ron came bursting into the room, tears streaming down his face. While a part of Molly mourned for the fact that her "me time" was interrupted, she knew that being a mother was her top priority.

"Oh sweetheart," Molly crooned, kneeling down to thumb away the tear tracks attempting to carve grooves into her youngest son's face. "What's wrong."

"I WAS DROPPED OFF BY MUGGLES!" Ron shrieked, his wailing only ramping up another notch. Molly had seen a lot with her seven children, but admittedly, she had never heard that one before.

Scooping Ron up into her lap, Molly questioned, "Sweets, what is this about muggles?"

"Fred and George says I'm not a Weasley cause I don't gots red hair. That muggles dropped me off!" Molly could barely decipher Ron's words through his sobs, but she couldn't help but let out a sigh of annoyance once she figured out what he was saying. She loved her twins dearly, but they seemed to have a knack for causing all sorts of trouble.

"Ron, that's just the silliest thing I ever heard. Your brothers were just teasing." Molly ran her fingers through his brunette hair. "And I've got the stretch marks to prove it!"

Ron let out a small giggle, shoving his fingers into his mouth. Out of all of her children, Molly has struggled the most with getting Ron to stop sucking on his fingers. Even Ginny broke the habit a year prior.

"So I'm a Weasley?" Ron asked, voice slightly muffled by his fingers.

"Of course you are!" Molly kissed his brow. "You are my sweet baby boy. Never forget that, Ronnie." Molly began to rock back and forth as Ron anxiously chewed on his fingers, his mind whirling a mile a minute. Despite Molly's soothing words and loving touch, when Ron looked back on this memory years later, he could only remember the sound of mocking laughter.

A/N: Sooo this was basically just a little thing I typed out super quick while eating my pizza. I'd like to continue this, but I'm not sure. I guess I'll just leave it up to you guys.


End file.
